The present disclosure relates to an electronic device and a method of performing wireless communication using beamforming thereof.
In recent years, with the rapid development of wireless communication technology, users of wireless communication terminals have demanded various services. Applications of wireless communication terminals demand transmission and reception of a large amount of data. Users also want high speed transmission and reception of a large amount of data at high speed. To comply with these demands, various schemes have been proposed to efficiently use radio frequency resources. From among the schemes, beamforming is a technique which has recently attracted attention.
When a terminal connects to an access point (AP) or another terminal for the first time or when the terminal has maintained the connection, if the environment or the location of the terminal changes, the terminal cannot detect which one of the beams transmitted from the AP and the other terminal is optimal. The terminal cannot also detect which one of the beams it receives is optimal. In addition, with respect to a beam transmitted by the terminal and a beam received by an AP or another terminal, the terminal cannot detect which transmitting beam/receiving beam is optimal. Therefore, the terminal and the AP or other terminals need to efficiently search for the optimal transmitting beam/receiving beam.
The Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11ad describes an optimum beam searching scheme for wireless local area network (LAN)/personal area network (PAN). Referring to IEEE 802.11ad standard specification, beamforming is disclosed as it is performed in a wireless LAN/PAN environment at a band of 60 GHz which is higher than that of conventional mobile communication. Electric signals can be transmitted in a corresponding direction via beamforming. When a terminal needs to communicate with a plurality of nodes via beamforming, proper beams are set for nodes respectively and communications are made with corresponding nodes by the set beams. Different beams may be used according to correspondent nodes.